The Forgotten Past
by AlphaZero FieryZero
Summary: Lincoln finds out secrets to his family that only the children know, except him.


**Notice!**

 **I do not own any of these characters! These are on the show, The Loud House! Now a ton of people have made stories like, where Lincoln leaves his family and then come back years later, or at least the ones I've read! This is a whole new take of writing for me so this will be unique to say the least. Now with all of that out of the way, please enjoy and feel free for to give me some feedback!**

\-- Prologue: Forgetful Much? --

Lincoln sat at the edge of the couch, flicking through each of the channels. One channel had caught his attention for a few hours, but soon he went back to changing it. Lincoln glanced at the clock for a second, and scanned it a second time. 2:03 am was what the clock read.

'Probably should head to bed,' thought Lincoln, turning off the TV. He then hopped off the couch and went up the stairs, but as he went to the bathroom he saw that one of his sister's , Lori's, room had its lights on. He then heard the voices of his sisters, but he couldn't figure out what they were talking about. He went to the bathroom and did his business, but before he left the room, he saw that there was a piece of paper on the ground.

Follow the tracks, was what the not had written on it. He grew curious about it, but he was too tired to care right now. He went to his room and crawled into his bed, with his stuffed bunny, Bon Bon, in his hands.

'Wonder what that was all about,' he thought, falling into a deep trance, where he found himself pondering about the note.

\--In the Morning--

Lincoln shot up to the sound of a balloon popping, causing him to freak out a little bit. He looked at his clock in his room. 8:41 am was what the clock read. He yawned and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and threw them on for the moment. He went down the stairwell seeing that only his parents were awake at the moment, sitting down on the couch. He walked past them and went to the kitchen to get some cereal and some toast. When he began spreading the butter his toast, a pair of feet began coming down the stairs. He finished spreading the butter and poured some milk in his bowl of cereal. Lincoln grabbed his breakfast and went to the dining table and saw that Lynn Jr, another one of his sisters, came down, grabbing one of Lincoln's pieces of toast. Lincoln ate his other piece of toast before anyone else could eat it. He then began slurping the milk in his cereal and ate the rest of his cereal. He went to sink and dropped his stuff in the sink.

"You could've asked for my toast, sis," said Lincoln, focusing on the water.

"Would've, but I don't feel like it at the moment," said Lynn Jr, continuing to eat the toast she stole, while scanning the inside of the fridge for the orange juice. Lincoln rolled his eyes and made his way back up the stairs to read some of his comics.

"Lincoln! You forgot to take out the trash!" Called his mom, who had been sipping coffee since he last saw her. He trudged back down stairs and took out the garbage sack and made his way to the sidewalk. Once he did that, he saw car tracks that seemed to be very swervy. He examined the tracks and saw that the lead to his old neighbors house. He saw a white car inside the house, beginning to set fire to the house.

"I need to call the fire department!" Lincoln said, scampering to the house. He then ran inside and grabbed the phone.

"Lincoln? What're you doing?" Asked Lynn Jr, finally awake.

"Don't you guys see the fire at the old neighbor's house?" Asked Lincoln.

"Lincoln, that house burned down nearly two years ago. Do you remember that?" Asked Lynn Sr, his father.

"W-what? It's on fire now though. I swear I saw it!" Lincoln said, getting slightly flustered.

"Lincoln, whatever thing you're trying to pull, stop. It's been two years since it burned down," said Rita, his mom. Soon he dropped the phone onto the ground, his mouth wide open.

"You're almost 15 years old. You're acting weird today," said Lynn Sr and Jr.

"W-w-what? I'm getting confused right now," said Lincoln, dropping to his knees for an odd reason.

 **Short, I know. Let me know how it was. My kind of writing is different so hopefully you can get it. If you're wanting any details on who the rest of the cast is, look up the Loud House character list. Anyways with that outta of the way, I will make a new part or section sometime tomorrow. I wrote this at like 12:12 am and finished at 1:30 am. Yes I'm crazy.**


End file.
